Mirror Maze
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "Nowhere to go but where this maze wants me to, Sora thought." just a quick little oneshot; K plus for some intense scenes.


Sora quietly walked down the hall of mirrors. He kept his Keyblade out, flinching occasionally when a reflection moved in a new way. He stopped, looking around at all of his twins. He sighed, realizing getting out would be a daunting task even for him. Absently he pressed his hand to his own and asked the reflection, "Ya think you know the way, buddy?" His hopeful and joking smile faded when he backed away to the center of the hall.

Sora flipped his Keyblade around a little, then pointed it down the hall, "Maybe there's a door-"

He ducked when the beam of light ricocheted right back at him. Sora puffed his hair up, then gave in and continued moving forward. _Nowhere to go but where this maze wants me to_, Sora thought. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sora's blood froze when he realized the person in front of him, sprawled on the ground like a discarded puppet, was Roxas. He was barely moving on the cold floor, blood covering his face and closed eyes then moving on to mar the ground with it's vivid color among the pristine silver.

Sora wasted no time in running, "ROXAS!" He kept running, yet the injured boy never grew closer, "ROXAS!" Sora kept running and running, only able to watch as Roxas made a wet cough and sobbed in agony. Sora felt himself starting to cry in frustration; Roxas was still no closer, only feet away yet never moving closer-

Sora slammed into a mirror. He backed up, his hands still pressed to the glass, then banged against it, "ROXAS! ROXAS PLEASE HOLD ON!" He rammed his Keyblade into the glass between them, horrified at how still Roxas was, "PLEASE!" He fell to his knees, his hand dragging on the glass. He couldn't even make a scratch. Even then this was probably a reflection with the real Roxas another way and long gone, "Please..." he covered his mouth, "forgive me."

He looked up again, then blinked. Roxas was gone. Completely gone. There was no trace of him left. Sora stood, looking around, "Roxas?" He wiped up his tears, "I..."

There was a girl dressed in Organization XIII black at the end of the hall. Her hood was drawn, but there was enough curve for Sora to tell the figure was feminine. Her frown lifted into a smile, and she lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled. Sora blinked.

No way that was Kairi, right?

She ran down the hall with another giggle, holding out her hand behind her in a prompt to chase the black rabbit. Sora did so without stopping himself to think of any threat, "Hey! K-Kairi?!" The girl was stopped, but then she ran another way. She continued laughing, taunting Sora. Sora drifted around the corner, reaching out his hand to use the wall to help him turn, "Kairi!" Her cloak billowed like an ominous cloud, but that didn't stop Sora in the slightest, "Wait! Please!"

Then suddenly she did stop. Abruptly, no warning, the laughter fading.

Sora slowed down, then cautiously held out his hand, "Kairi...?"

She turned around, her hands holding onto her hood with a smile forming. Sora felt his insides curdle at how... _off_ the smile was.

"This is him, Roxas." she giggled madly. Sora felt nauseous and held both of his hands up to cover his mouth as "she" was revealed to be _him_, Kairi's voice and all, "This is Sora." Sora wanted to turn away, but they continued with a mad childishness, "This is Sora!"

Sora did turn away, trying to find his way back to where he was, but had to cover his ears as the oddity behind him kept laughing. She kept ridiculing him for being off put by it all. He summoned his Keyblade and striked, "SHUT UP!"

He opened his eyes to see the girl's pair fading, her smile gone and replaced with a listless frown and tears. She started freezing, massive chunks of crystal ice forming on her body, "Rox...as."

The corpse toppled to the ground. Sora stared. He didn't mean to kill. He backed away slowly at first, then rapidly turned tail and fled. He ran through the mirror halls until he collapsed against the wall and tried to take back his stolen breath.

Sora closed his eyes. He killed her (him?). He killed someone. For all he knew they were having a good joke. He suddenly realized the choking feeling on his neck wasn't tears, and opened his eyes. He froze at the sight of himself- golden eyes, pale skin, charcoal hair -grinning with glee and strangling him.

Sora brought up his hands and quickly brought them down on his assailant, then ran to give himself space while freed. His new evil twin only grinned, and summoned a Keyblade. Sora pressed himself against what he realized was another dead end. He threw his Keyblade; that always worked, didn't it?

The evil twin parried it, then rushed up with uncanny speed and grabbed Sora's shirt, "And light gives way to darkness."

Except Sora phased through the mirror not long after. He toppled through quicksilver, quickly wanting to throw up at the hurtling reflections around him. He fell face first into the ground again, then got up, "Ow..."

And there was Roxas again, slouched in a throne with different clothes. Armor too, oddly enough. He was asleep too, but Sora quickly ran up to him and shook his shoulder, "Roxas? Roxas can you hear me-"

Sora grabbed at his heart. Suddenly there was so much pain. He looked up, seeing that Roxas was finally awake. But his eyes were dulled. His lips moved, speaking something, but Sora couldn't hear it through the white noise in his ears. He felt blood trickling down his mouth, his nose, the corners of his eyes, his ears, anywhere it could-

Sora launched forward, bedsheet flying off, vertigo quickly causing his sleep-numbed mind to make the room dip in and out of focus. He held a hand to his head, panting, "Just... just a dream." He curled inward, "Just a nightmare..."

He grabbed his necklace and fingered it around in his hand, noting the birthday message on the back, the sheen of metal, the warmth that gradually formed, "You're fine... You're fine."

He used the reflection to see his own panicked gaze, then Riku sprawled and sleeping like a passed out college student who'd had too much to drink, and finally Kairi who was peaceful, if a light snorer. He knew Donald and Goofy were hanging around in another room.

He dropped his necklace, then quietly got out of bed and grabbed his blanket. He wrapped his shoulders up in it in a sort of self hug, then wandered to Riku. He ruffled Riku's white hair, prompting a small illegible mumble. Sora smiled and moved on to Kairi, and he dared to brush aside her bangs and give her forehead a gentle kiss.

Shortly after he left the room without a sound, then moved into Donald and Goofy's quarters. He shook Goofy, who woke pretty fast with only a soft questioning look. Sora gave his head a small nod, and without any resistance curled up against his companion. A short while after- with Donald being one of the lightest sleepers Sora had ever known -the duck waddled over and nestled up next to Sora. Sora wrapped his arms around Donald like a teddy bear with a small sigh. It never really surprised any of the three. Sora- adventuring, maturity, optimism and all -was still a kid.

And maybe he didn't mind that much as he slipped off into a pleasant dream surrounded by the warmth of his friends.

* * *

This started off as a nightmare study and quickly devolved into Sora Donald Goofy feels help ;~;


End file.
